This invention relates to the filtering of contaminated fluids so as to remove the contaminants therefrom and more particularly in relationship to dual filtering units wherein one filtering unit may be by-passed for cleaning of the other filtering unit or both of the filtering unit may be by-passed when the contamination level of the fluid is below that which requires filtering and in particular to the on-site use of such filtering units in the drilling, operating or closing of a well hole.